


SuperCats?

by Madaboutagirl



Series: SuperCat-One Shots [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff, short and sweet, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: What happens when a random cat shows up at Cat's penthouse?





	SuperCats?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riellebratt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riellebratt/gifts).



> Most likely triggered by the mention of Streaky in the last episode, but not set in any specific season.
> 
> So this randomly popped into my head and wouldn't let me sleep, so enjoy this late birthday present for Riellebratt!

_“Ms Grant?”_

__

_Surprised that the door to the penthouse is wide open when she steps off the elevator, Kara approaches it carefully. If her powers weren’t out she would better be able to sense why Ms Grant sent her an abrupt text message that simply said. “Penthouse. Now.”_

__

__

_“It took you long enough,” Cat snaps at her a moment later._

__

__

_“I-I had to take the bus,” Kara hastily explains._

__

__

_“Oh.” Cat retorts with a frown. “Then I probably shouldn’t have bothered you.”_

__

__

_“Ms Grant, I’m here. What is it that you need?”_

__

__

_“That is the problem,” Cat points to her couch. “I need you to remove it. I don’t know how it got in here, but …” She stops talking to sneeze three times._

__

__

_Kara had not even noticed the small animal curled up on the couch, until Cat pointed it out. The sounds of sneezing wakes it up and the cat glances up at them, tail twitching curiously._

__

__

_“Uh, it’s a cat,” Kara says unable to stop herself from stating the obvious._

__

__

_“I am well aware,” Cat replies rolling her eyes. “It must belong to one of my neighbors, would you please take it out of here and go find its owner?”_

__

__

_Kara walks over and sits on the couch and immediately the cat rolls over onto its back and stares at her. “I think it likes me,” she says excitedly._

__

__

_“Yes, of course it does,” Cat retorts softening a little._

__

__

_“Can I pet it?”_

__

__

_“Yes. Pick it up. Pet it. Take it home, I don't care. Just get it out of here before I…” she stops talking to sneeze again and this time she darts out of the room._

__

__

_Oblivious to Cat’s distress, Kara reaches out tentatively towards the small animal and is rewarded when the cat flips over onto its feet and begins purring in anticipation of her touch._

__

__

_“Oh, it does like me. I wonder what its name is?”_

__

__

_Returning to the room with a handkerchief and dabbing at her nose and eyes, Cat is annoyed because she should have realized that Kara would be distracted by the small animal._

__

__

_“You are missing the point, Kara,” Cat remarks impatiently. “I don’t know its name because it isn’t my cat.”_

__

__

_As she finishes the sentence, the cat suddenly leaps across the room and lands deftly at the other woman’s feet and begins rubbing on her pants leg._

__

__

_Cat distracted by the animal, doesn’t even realize the unusual distance that it covered with the jump._

__

__

_“Aw, it likes you too,” Kara says, trying not to react and pulling out her phone._

__

__

_“Do. Not. Take. That. Picture.”_

__

__

_“I need to take a picture of the cat, Ms Grant. I think that my sister is going to want it,” Kara explains, disregarding the request and snapping the photo._

__

__

_“Your sister? Well, can’t you just take it to her?”_

__

__

_“Ms Grant, I think that this cat is sort of special and to remove it, we’re going to need a specialist.”_

__

__

_“And your sister is a specialist in cat removal?”_

__

__

_“Not exactly, but in the case, I think that she is uniquely qualified,” Kara explains as she sends Alex the photo with a text message that simply says, “SuperCat!!!!!”_

__

__

_Approaching the cats carefully, and trying not to laugh as she thinks that exact phrase, Kara kneels down and patiently watches as the small being wanders around and through Cat’s legs before coming over to check her out._

__

__

_“Hey,” Kara says greeting it with a bright smile. She begins petting its head and then scratches under its chin, earning even louder purrs._

__

__

_Cat sneezes again and the cat jumps straight up in the air, almost touches the ceiling before streaking across the room to hide under the couch._

__

__

_“Its okay little one,” Kara says moving swiftly to follow the animal and reassure it._

__

__

_“Kara, I may not spend time with these animals, but that… that wasn’t normal. Was it?” Cat exclaims startled by the chain of events and her assistant's lack of shock._

__

__

_Kara doesn't respond, so Cat carefully makes her way over to where her former assistant is now sitting on the floor. “So, when will your sister be here? I should let Carl know to expect her," she says hopefully._

__

__

_Kara checks her phone. “She hasn’t responded, maybe I should call her.”_

__

__

_“Yes for the love of god, please call her. I can’t have a super cat tearing through my apartment,” Cat snaps sharply._

__

__

_“Ms Grant, s-she couldn’t possibly be Super. Not that I am an expert on Super things...” Kara counters as she puts her phone to her ear to make the call._

__

__

_“It’s very cute, but you know that you can’t have a cat, Kara,” Alex says immediately when the call connects._

__

__

_“Um, Alex this cat is one that I think you should see. Could you come to Ms Grant’s apartment?”_

__

__

_“Cat has a cat?” Alex spits out before laughing loud enough that Kara has to move the phone away from her ear._

__

__

_“It’s not hers, it just sort of showed up and Alex, I think it might be Streaky,” Kara whispers into the phone._

__

__

_Upon hearing its name, the small black cat peeks out from under the couch._

__

__

_“Streaky?” Kara repeats the name and the cat launches itself into her arms._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How long before she wakes up?” Cat questions into the phone.

“You have plenty of time, just remember to stop and get everything on that list,” Alex replies. It isn’t often, that she has an opportunity to boss around a billionaire, especially now that Max is in jail.

“Are you sure she needs all of this? It seems a bit over the top,” Cat says looking over the list that she made while talking to the agent.

“Trust me. It will take that and more,” she answers confidently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She should be waking up by now,” Winn says worriedly.

“She’ll wake up when she’s ready.” Alex replies before going over to her sister.

“Kara, honey. Wake up. Everything is going to be fine,” Alex whispers into the sleeping hero’s ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, Alex and Cat are worriedly standing over the still sleeping hero.

“You’re positive that she is okay?” Cat asks.

“Yes, there’s no reason for her to still be out. She has a sort of unique coping mechanism for this sort of situation, which is sort of my fault,” Alex admits carefully.

“What sort of coping mechanism is it?” Cat asks curiously.

“Well, you know that she spent years in the phantom zone, right?” Alex questions, sure that the journalist knows the whole story by now.

Cat nods, so the agent continues.

“Well the first time she blew out her powers, she fell into a deep sleep. Like so deep, you could have moved the bed out into traffic and she wouldn’t have woken up, deep sleep.”

Cat nods again. 

“When she finally woke up, she was scared as hell. Freaking out, thought that she was back into the phantom zone. It took an hour and two pints of ice cream to calm her down. Ice cream is one food that helps calm her down because it didn’t exist on Krypton,” Alex explains further.

Cat nods again, understanding the problem now, she quirks an eyebrow.

“Anyway, I helped her to create a special place in her mind where she can go and sort of hangout when she is unconscious.”

“You’re saying that she’s there now, alone in her mental, batcave,” Cat says waving her hand to ward off the impending correction. “Or Fortress of Solitude,” she adds correcting herself anyway.

“Except she isn’t alone. Streaky is there with her. Streaky is her pet cat, he helps her …” she stops talking when Cat interrupts her with a loud scoff and strides over quickly to the sunbed, punches a button and to open it and then yells.

“Keira! Wake up. NOW!” 

The hero wakes with a start and sits up quickly.

“Ms Grant?” Kara blurts out. Confused to see everyone gathered around the med bay. 

"I smell potstickers," she blurts out next as the smell hits her.

"Ms Grant insisted on coming by and bringing them, not sure how she knows that they are your favorite though," Alex retorts challenging her sister.

"Uh, well my friend Kara, you remember her she, uh works for Ca- Ms Grant and she shared some with me one time," Supergirl hastily explains to the others. Still confused as to how Cat Grant managed to get into the DEO Med Bay.

“That ship has sailed darling, everyone knows that I know,” Cat proclaims before leaning over and giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. “And let’s make sure that Streaky stays in your subconscious. I am the only Cat you need here.”


End file.
